


Dinner At The Reagan's;

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Partner Series: [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Bantering, Confident, Conversations, Dinner, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Fear, First Impressions, First Meetings, First Time, Fourth of July, Friendship, Future, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Talking, calm, gratitude, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Baez gets a taste of family life, when she has dinner with the Reagan's at Danny & Linda's urging, Will she ever feel like she fits, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner At The Reagan's;

*Summary: Baez gets a taste of family life, when she has dinner with the Reagan's at Danny & Linda's urging, Will she ever feel like she fits, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

It was 4th of July, Maria Baez couldn't believe that she was at her boss's house, & she is having dinner with him, & his family. She felt a bit nervous, & out of place, being in Bay Ridge, but she composed herself, & went up the porch stairs, & to the door, she knocked on it, & hope that this evening goes well, cause it's important to her, & she knows it's important to Danny.

 

Danny smiled, as he answered the door, "Partner, I am glad you can make it, We are just finishing setting up, Come on in", Maria said with a smile, "Thanks, Danny", He saw that she had a bag & a bottle of wine in her hands, "Where are my manners ?, Let me take that for you", & he brought them into the kitchen, where his sister, Erin Reagan, & wife, Linda were talking animatedly about something, that made them laugh.

 

Danny cleared his throat, & said, "Babe, She is here", Linda turned around, & Erin too, both smiled at the young female detective, "Maria, It's so good to see you again, I am glad that you can you can make it", They hugged, & Danny made the intros, "Baez, I am sure that you seen her around, But here is my beautiful young sister, & sometimes, pain in my ass, A.D.A. Erin Reagan", Erin just hugged her, still emotional of what could've happened, if Baez wasn't there, & Danny was killed, She said with emotion, & a smile, "Thank you, Thank you for saving my big brother's life". Maria said with a smile of her own, "You are welcome, Your brother is a special guy", Erin smiled at her brother, & said with a chuckle, "Yes, Yes he is", Danny winked, & smiled at her in response.

 

"I am gonna introduce her to Pop, & Jamie, Baez, Would you like a beer to start with ?", she smiled, & said with a nod, "I would, Thanks, Reagan". He grabs two from the fridge, & hands one over to her. He indicated to the living room, & she said gasped at what is on the t.v., "Ohhh, Football, JETS Fan til the day I die", as she & Danny took a seat on the couch, across from Danny's Grandfather, & Brother, Jamie & Henry Reagan.

 

"I like this girl !", The Elderly Reagan exclaimed with happiness, as he took a look at Danny's partner, "Henry Reagan, You must be the lovely Detective Maria Baez", He took her hand, & kissed the knuckle. "Please, Sir, It's Maria...", She was cut off by him saying, "Then, Call me Henry, This is Danny's younger brother, Jamie, I just want to let you know that we are very grateful for you saving Danny, & for him coming back to us each day safe, & sound", Jamie said with a smile, "I second that, We have been through one death, It would had broke us, If Danny had died, So, Thank you, Maria", Maria just smiled, as they watched the game.

 

Linda & Erin both called in unison, "Dinner", & everyone had sat down, the prayer was done, Everyone was digging in, Baez still felt a little nervous being around Frank, He smiled, & said, "Don't be afraid, You are family now, You are welcome in this house, All the time, Danny smiled, cause he knew that Baez didn't have that much of a family life, & support, So, It means the world to him, That his family immediately accepted her into their family. Baez relaxed a little bit more, & then joined in the conversations, that happened around her, & she ended up having a great time.

 

Once, It was time to call it a night, Sean & Jack immediately hugged her, & they each said this, "You are a super hero", Sean said, which made Baez laugh, Jack added softly, "Thanks for saving my dad's life", They shared another round of hugs, & then Nicky hugged her, as she walks her out, "I was wondering...", Maria was waiting for her to finish her thought, & nodded for her proceed, "If my mom or aunt isn't around, Can I call you & talk to you about certain stuff ?", Baez reached out, & kissed the young girl on the head, "You can call me, Anytime you want", Nicky smiled, & said, "Thank you", & hurried back inside. Baez knew that since this dinner went well, Things are gonna go a hell of a lot better for her & the Reagan Family in the future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
